Winners
by Senjaninja
Summary: The Fire Ferrets win yet another pro-bending match and go out to celebrate. One-Shot. Warning: SMUT


**WINNERS**

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** MA - viewer discretion is advised. Do not read if you are not comfortable with smut.

**Pairing(s):** Makorra (Mako/Korra), Masami (Mako/Asami)

**Summary:** _The Fire Ferrets win yet another pro-bending match and go out to celebrate._

**A/N:** This was written in honour of Makorra week and dedicated to satoasamis since the prompt was her idea.

* * *

"We won!" Bolin shouted gleefully as he tackle-hugged both Mako and Korra at the same time the moment they exited the pro-bending arena.

"I am just going to assume that means we are going out to celebrate. Dinner and a movie anyone?" Korra shouted over her shoulder as she led the way to their favourite noodle bar. The boys didn't protest as they walked behind her with grins still smacked across their faces.

Mako couldn't help but notice the way Korra's hips moved when she walked. Her hair lightly swaying across the back of her neck, ruffled by the wind but still clinging to area where the sweat collected while they were in the arena. He looked away towards Bolin, scared of where his thoughts were leading him. Suddenly Mako felt someone grab his hand, squeezing it lightly and he looked to his right, his eyes meeting Asami's eyes and her lips meeting his.

"Hello, Mako," Asami smiled at him. "Congrats guys! You played brilliantly today!"

Korra and Bolin both mumbled their thanks and Korra was just glad she was at the front so she didn't have to watch the two lovebirds behind her being sickly sweet.

Mako felt Asami press her head against his shoulder but he felt that something was off.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.  
"I'll talk to you about it later," she whispered back grabbing his hand tighter, almost painfully, almost as if it was for the last time.

They arrived at the noodle bar and took their usual seats. Mako and Asami on one side of the booth and Bolin and Korra on the other. The waitress came and took their orders without even handing them their menus since they always had their usuals and the food came not a moment later.

Bolin enthusiastically re-enacted all of the points he had won from his seat almost slapping Korra's fork out of her hand a couple of times while Mako laughed and Asami tried to put on her best smile. The conversation was light and flowing, at least as far as Korra and Bolin were concerned. Asami was usually quiet during these times and more often than not just clung onto Mako which got on Korra's last nerve but she pretended it didn't bother her tonight. However, when Korra looked at Mako's face she noticed the worry lines that tinged his brows. Korra saw Asami whisper something to Mako then excuse herself from the table. Not even a couple of seconds passed and Mako went to follow her.

Bolin looked at Korra questioningly and Korra just shrugged her shoulders. Neither of them knowing what was going on so they just twirled their noodles on their plates in silence for a little while.

"Do you think she is a good match for him?" Korra whispered to Bolin. Almost hoping that he wouldn't hear her.  
"Honestly? No" Bolin answered still looking down at his plate.

Their conversation was cut short since out of the corner of her eye Korra saw Mako making his way back to the table. Alone. He had a forced smile on his face but what really gave away his mood was the fact that he was constantly rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand. She could tell he was distressed about something and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Where is Asami?" Korra asked nonchalantly.  
"She...um...she...uhh...left," Mako said. Every word was a struggle.  
"Is she coming back?" Bolin asked.  
"I don't think so, mate," Mako returned.

Korra leaned over, gently taking the hand that was clenching the edge of the table and slowly bringing it to her while stroking the back of it.

"Let's go to the movie," Bolin said standing up and almost pushing Korra out of her seat. He started feeling a bit awkward as he stared at their hands and he thought the best way for Mako to get over whatever it was he needed to get over was for his attention to be directed elsewhere.

Korra let go of Mako's hand so she could catch herself on the edge of her seat and stood up. "Yes I agree, let's go."

Mako trudged behind them all the way to the movie theatre as Bolin bought three tickets to a movie with the nearest session time which just happened to be a new kung-fu movie.

Full from dinner, there was no need to get popcorn so the three of them hurried to their seats just as the previews ended. Mako sat in the middle, glad that the movie was starting and that his silence wasn't awkward anymore.

Korra tried to sit very still, unsure of what had happened. She turned her head only to see Mako's arms crossed as he clenched the tops of his arms tightly. His jaw set in much the same way, a brooding expressions crossed his face. She sighed and put an arm on her side of the armrest as she tried to concentrate on the movie.

At one-point his arm slid down, only partially, but she was still only centimeters away from being able to brush her hand against his. When she did, he didn't jerk back. He didn't look at her either, or try to do much more with his hand. He just held it there against hers, and she felt the heat from it rise through her own fingers and into her cheeks. If a small touch like that did this to her, she was scared to imagine what anything more than this would do.

Bolin never noticed of course, he was too engrossed in the movie. She could tell by the way his face lit up at every climatic fighting scene, which happened to be every couple of minutes.

Mako continued to stare straight ahead. He was careful not to move his hand, careful not to let whatever this meant slip away. Not after what happened with Asami.

_He followed her out of the restaurant and lightly grabbed a hold of her shoulder and turned her around to stop her from leaving._

_"I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore," Asami broke out through clenched teeth, her eyes welling up with tears she didn't want to let drop._

_"Asami, what are you talking about?" Mako returned, getting angrier by the minute as he tried to hug her to him but she just pushed him away._

_"You and Korra," she screeched in a whisper. "I see how you look at her, Mako. Did you think I was so stupid as to not see that? Yes, I am hurt but I also know that if I don't let you go now, then maybe we will not be able to fix this. At least this way we can salvage the friendship we have before we get in too deep."_

_"Asami..." Mako couldn't deny what she was saying. Because it was all true. He did like Asami, he liked her a hell of a lot, but the fire that burned the first time they kissed just wasn't there anymore. The way he felt about Korra grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. He couldn't just ignore that. He was just sorry he wasn't the one to tell this to Asami first. She was an intelligent woman and it appeared she figured this out sooner than he did._

_"Just save it Mako," Asami returned, almost gently. She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, walking away and never looking back._

_Mako put his hands in his pockets, breathing in deeply and trying to collect himself before heading back in. He knew he should have followed her, but in the long run what would that have achieved? Absolutely nothing. He would just repeat to her what she already said to him. She knew and he knew. And that was all that needed to be done. He couldn't stand to see her cry and he feared she already started and by chasing her down it would make it worse. He wanted to let her walk away as the strong woman she was. Even if that was all he had to give her, he would._

He felt Korra squeeze his hand and he zoned back in, shaking the clouded thoughts from his head.

"The movie is over, City Boy." She spoke gently to him.

"Hey Korra, want to come back to our place for the night?" Bolin called over to her. Korra just nodded her head in response, letting go of Mako's hand. It wasn't a new thing, her sleeping over at Mako and Bolin's when it was too late to return to Tenzin's house. Especially when it was snowing like it was right now. As they left the theatre the three of them could make out soft flakes of snow that fell towards their faces. Bolin stuck his tongue out trying to catch them and Korra let out a soft cuckle causing Mako to look at her with a shy smile on his face. He loved the sound of her laugh. Bolin ran ahead chasing after the snow and Mako gently looked over at Korra.

"He used to do that when we were kids, Mako said pointing his chin towards Bolin chasing the flakes around like a child.  
Korra nodded back and her eyes drifted back towards Bolin who earth-bended a 'sledding slope' that he claimed would perfect in the morning. Korra chuckled again, glad to always have Bolin there to lighten any mood.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Korra asked.  
"Maybe later." Mako responded absently, knowing full well what she was referring to.

They made their way inside the apartment and Korra immediately started making hot chocolate for the three of them, as Bolin put logs in the fireplace and Mako brought out a sleeping bag for Korra.

The three sat on the couch slowly sipping their warm drink and sighing as they felt it slip down the back of their throat. Bolin could tell that Mako and Korra needed to talk, so with a quick goodnight he retreated back to his room.

"Good movie," Korra started, gazing at the fireplace. The way the flames played with each other made Korra remember why she enjoyed fire-bending so much.  
Mako agreed with her, not wanting her to know that he actually wasn't paying attention.  
"Korra?"  
She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his warm reddish brown ones.  
"I just wanted to say, that what happened between Asami and myself was a long time coming. It isn't something I want to talk about nor something I want to fix."  
Korra just looked back into the fireplace and felt Mako leave her side to retreat back to his room.

She moved the sleeping bag onto the couch and settled into it, her cup sitting forgotten on the table. Just as she began drifting off she felt a presence. She opened her eyes and shifted her body trying to see who it was but never got a chance to because at that moment she felt a pair of lips press against hers. She breathed in deeply, noticing that the entire presence infatuated her senses with the smell of Mako. He gripped the back of her head bringing her in closer to him, and licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth a little only to feel his tongue start exploring her mouth. Her hands went into his hair pulling at his ebony strands as her tongue fought for dominance. She sighed deeply and he broke the kiss, leaning back on his knees to look at her, his hands still in her hair while her hands moved down to his shoulders. Korra's body was still wrapped up in the sleeping bag but was now half off the couch as he crouched down next to her.

"What...why...why kiss me and then stop? Why kiss me in the first place?" Korra was so flustered and questions just started rattling off her tongue.  
Mako gave his first genuine grin since he saw Asami. "Because I needed to know how that felt. I needed to know the feelings I have for you are real. I wanted to know I was right. That I was right not to go after Asami when she broke it off."  
"and..." Korra wanted him to continue but was trying hard not to push him. She knew what guys were like about emotions in general"  
"and I was right" Mako said as he dived back into her arms kissing her deeply again. This time Korra was prepared. She grabbed his shoulder pulling him closer to her then wrapped her arms around his neck holding him there. Mako slid one hand under where her legs were located in the sleeping bag and lifted her up, carrying her to his bedroom and setting her gently onto the bed. He went back to shut the door as Korra made her way out of the sleeping back and sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed. After locking the door Mako went back to her, coming up behind her and situating his legs on either side of her gently moving her hair to the right, off of her neck and hugging her tightly around the waist to him.

Her fingers intertwined with his as he gently kissed her neck, slipping her Water-tribe shirt off her shoulder and kissing down softly. Sometimes nibbling on the back of her shoulder sometimes running his tongue along the top of her spine, her bindings not letting him go any lower. Korra panted lightly, feeling shivers run over her body and wetness pooling between her thighs as she gently spread her legs in front of her and leaned back into him.

"Are you okay?" Mako whispered gently in her ear.  
"Confused but okay," Korra whispered back.  
"What are you confused about."  
"Well...this is everything I have ever wanted. You to want me. But now it doesn't feel right. You should be devastated over your break-up with Asami, not using me as a rebound the first night."  
Her words shook him and he recoiled slightly from her, turning her around to look at him.  
"Korra, the reason Asami and I broke up...is that she saw something that took me quite a long time to realise. Which is...how I felt about you. The feeling I get when I kiss you, is like nothing Asami and I ever shared. I should have seen it before, I am sorry. I am not using you Korra. Especially not as a rebound. You mean so much more to me than that."

Korra was still unsure. "You can talk all you want Mako, talking is easy. Telling me how you supposedly feel about me after rejecting me, dating Asami, being a jerk to me when we met..."

"Then let me show you." Mako's eyes were pleading and his hands were clenched tightly against her thighs. Korra felt her resolve break. She loved this man and anything else they had to figure out they could do it in the morning. Right now she needed him. More than she had ever needed anyone else. Even if he was bluffing. Even if she was a rebound. Even if it was just for tonight.

Korra's eyes darkened with lust and she bit her lip as he leaned over and kissed her lips once more. Her shirt still pooled around her waist from before, exposing her bindings to him. He lifted her gently so they were both on their knees on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her, loosening her bindings. Her nipples grew stiff as they were exposed to the air in the room and she let out a mewl as Mako lowered his head and covered one with his mouth while he gently twirled his fingers across the other one with his hand. Korra's hands were back in his hair twisting and pulling, her breathing growing heavier. Mako switched breasts, running his tongue across the nipple, then gently suckling on it before moving back up to her face kissing her again. He removed her shirt as he took her back in his arms and slowly laid her on the bed. Her hands began to wander under his night shirt, feeling his pecs and broad shoulders and the muscles of his chest. His weight above her felt exhilarating as she gently slid the shirt over his head, only breaking their kiss for those few seconds.

"Looks like we are even now," she said with a coy smile.  
Mako couldn't help but grin back before kissing his way down her body, missing her breasts on purpose as he ran his tongue along her naval, then sucking on her hipbone which caused her to arch her back off the bed and moan out.

"Shhhh, Korra you have to be quiet, Bolin is sleeping in the room next door and these walls are really thin."  
Korra looked down at him with wide eyes before making a fist with her hand and putting it in her mouth to remind her that she should be quiet and signalling that he could continue.

He gently slipped off her pants and bindings in one fell swoop before starting to kiss his way from her ankle up to her thigh. She thrashed around a bit as he hit all her sensitive areas with his tongue on the way up, especially the inside of her knee. His hand pressing down on her pelvic bone at that moment so she wouldn't squirm too much. As he switched legs she bit down hard into her hand so as not to let out another moan and she could feel him smirking against her skin.

He positioned himself at the apex of her legs and gently blew at her core. If his hand was pressing her pelvic bone down she would have bucked right into his face. Korra had never gone this far with a guy. Kissed and light groping over the clothes yes. But THIS? Never. The only reason she wasn't nervous at this moment was that the only light in the room was the moonlight shining in through the window so her whole body was in shadow and she didn't feel exposed as she would were he staring at her in the daytime. Her thoughts left her body as she felt his warm, wet tongue scoop gently at her throbbing clit. Despite the hand in her mouth, Korra let out a stiffled groan and knew that she needed more protection from the sounds that would escape her so she grabbed Mako's pillow and put it over her head as he continued his ministrations. Now she was free to mewl and moan and groan all she wanted.

Mako's tongue worked its way up her slit and back down stopping to circle her nub. He alternated between swift and hard strokes to feathery light ones causing Korra to shake above him. Releasing one hand holding her down, he started teasing her lower lips, gently pressing into her mound as his tongue moved back up and circled her clit. He gently entered a single finger, never removing his mouth from her and slowly pushed it in and out wanting to see how she would react. He couldn't help but look at her from that angle. She was absolutely gorgeous, even with a pillow covering her face. Her body arched at all the right moments. Her breasts swelled with her pants and he could see the shivers and slight glistening sweat that covered her body. The moonlight was just strong enough for him to see her in all her glory. He gently stroked his finger in and out of her a couple more times and sucked slowly on her nub, twirling his tongue around it and swiping it gently back and forth until she got used to the sensations and stopped bucking at him. He then removed his other hand and reached up to grab her breast, gently flicking his thumb over her already-hard nipple. He could hear a muffled moan coming from behind the pillow and he smiled, content that he was doing something right. He grabbed her breast, squeezing it gently and added another finger, moving his head away just in time, knowing how she would react. He replaced his tongue with his thumb as he alternated rubbing her clit gently and thrusting his digits in and out of her. He curled his fingers upwards, finding her g-spot and rubbing against it for a moment. He felt her shaking beneath him, she was obviously close and he wanted to see her come undone, but not yet. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his head, scooping the wetness out of her centre with his tongue, trying to eat her out as deep as he could reach. She tasted absolutely divine. He was careful not to touch her clit anymore because he wanted to be in her when she came. He wanted to see her face when she came.

Mako removed himself completely from her now and Korra took the pillow off of her face looking obviously annoyed at him. Mako just leaned in and covered her mouth with his. She could taste herself on his lips and it made her even more aroused if that was even possible. She let her hands wander further down her body and undid his pants, pushing them down his legs, his erection standing proud.

"No boxers?" Korra asked in disbelief.  
"I always go commando," Mako whispered into her mouth.

She pushed at his chest gently, signalling that she wanted to sit up. Mako leaned back, sitting cross-legged on the bed and pulling her with him. Her hand traveled gently down his body and slowly covered his cock. He let his head drop back, a sigh leaving his body. Korra froze, thinking she had already done something wrong and Mako sensed her hesitation and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"This is...well...I have never done this before." Korra stammered out.

Mako looked genuinely surprised...how could he be so stupid. No wonder she was oversensitive when he was going down on her. He never took her for a virgin. Maybe because she was a strong and experienced bender, or maybe because she was always cocky and confident around him and Bolin. Or maybe because he noticed how many guys kept looking over at her whenever they walked down the street together.

"It's perfectly okay, so far you are doing great." Mako smiled at her encouragingly.  
Korra was surprised how strong the moonlight actually was, now that her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could see every ridge of his muscles. How big he was. How...big...he was. Korra tried not to think to much about that because she would just make herself nervous.

She started running her hand gently up and down his length. She remembered what all of her Watertribe friends used to talk to each other about during sleepovers. Mako cupped his hand over hers, increasing her movements and she followed until he let go. His eyes were shut tightly and she never dropped her pace. Not even when she squeezed his balls with her other hand. He let out a groan and looked at her while she smiled at him wickedly.

"Korra...uhhnnn," Mako groaned out her name.  
"Now who needs to be the quiet one?" Korra said softly and she saw Mako put a fist in his mouth.  
"I want to return the favour," Korra decided.  
"Hnnghh," Mako was so overtaken by lust that he didn't know what she was talking about when she suddenly covered his length with her mouth.

"Spirits...Korra..."

She moved her tongue around the head gently licking down the sides and then back up. She kept the bottom of his cock covered with her hand, which still slowly moved up and down and then she mirrored that pace with her mouth.  
Mako ran his free hand over her head, being careful not to push her down on him. He gently tangled his fingers into her hair watching the erotic sight unfold below him. She was amazing. He still couldn't believe how good this felt. Korra sped up her movements, running her tongue over the tip of his shaft every time she went up then swirled it around before going back down. After a few moments Mako forced her to come up, afraid he was going to come in another second if she kept doing that. Korra removed her head and stared meekly into his eyes.

"Was that okay?" She bit the bottom of her lip, nervous at his reaction.  
"Korra, that was better than just okay, it was perfect. I swear if you kept that up, tonight would have ended a lot quicker than I planned," Mako said gently running his hand down the side of her cheek, sweeping her fringe out of her eyes and kissing her again. He moved his hands around her waist and picked her up, causing her to straddle his hips as he moved them back to the top of the bed.

As she sat on him, she could feel him still hard and soft in-between her legs and she started to move her body against him. Mako grabbed her hips gently helping her slide up and down his shaft, not entering her yet. Just getting her used to the feel of it rubbing against her. Korra's head fell onto his shoulder, getting overwhelmed by the lust pouring off of her body. She could feel herself dripping, and coating his thickness in her come.

He flipped them over, her legs still on either side of him as he gently ran his cock over her nub while staring into her eyes. He could tell that she was ready. That she wanted it. He leaned back and pushed one finger then two inside of her again, just making sure she was still wet enough.

"Absolutely, dripping for me I see," He told her as a grin covered his face.  
Korra just moaned in response as he covered her body with his own again and gently slipped the tip of him inside of her. Korra shuddered as she felt herself stretch and Mako tried to be as gentle as possible as he slide himself in bit by bit.

"Just do it, it's like ripping off a band-aid" Korra muttered looking up at him. And he did. Mako put his strong hand to cover her mouth and she mimicked his actions and put one of her hands over his mouth. With a muffled moan from both of them, Mako completely sheathed himself inside of her in one thrust and then held her tightly as she relaxed in his arms. When she tried to move her body underneath him he knew he could start thrusting. He moved into her, her name became a mantra in his head as he thrusted. Korra's legs wrapped around him, her fingernails digging into his arm as she held it with her other hand. The one not covering Mako's mouth. She moved her body with his. Arching her back as he entered, meeting him thrust for thrust, gently speeding his movements, but not pounding into her with the force he wanted to so as not to hurt her. He removed his hand from her mouth so he could lift her leg higher up his side to get a deeper angle. Korra's eyes rolled into the back of her head at this new sensation.

"Is that it then? Can't you go any harder or faster Mako?" Korra asked him with a wicked grin on her face.  
"Thought you would never ask."

Mako began pounding into her, in short shallow thrusts, lowering her leg back down then leaning back off of her body so he could run his fingers over her clit as he bucked into her. He wanted...no...needed her to come first. His fingers ran over her clit every time he entered her to the hilt and she went to grab the pillow again. She put it over her mouth, biting into it but her eyes never left his face. He sped up, pushing into her deeper, lifting both of her legs over his shoulders as he thumbed furiously at her throbbing nub.

"Look at me when you come...come for me Korra...come for me...now," Mako's mutterings only spurred her on. His words went straight to her core where a new wave of arousal hit. The tightening that Korra had been feeling in her lower abdomen all night finally broke. A scream in the form of Mako's name left her mouth barely muffled by the pillow but neither of them cared at that moment. Her body felt on fire. It was wonderful. She never felt something so powerful. Her blue eyes were clouded over but never left his face. Her teeth shut so tightly around the pillow that the dents it left were permanent by now. She saw the way his body moved above her. The way his mouth opened. She saw the exact moment he came after her but everything was almost in slow motion in her mind.

The moment Mako felt her tighten around him he let go as well. He felt a heat wash over his body. A heat that only fire-benders understood. He could hear himself grunt out her name not even caring that Bolin could hear. His vision was distorted as he dropped down on her, being careful to lower her legs gently to his sides as he did. She moved the pillow away and hugged him to her chest, their breaths coming out in pants.

"Mako?"  
"Hm?"  
"Maybe I should...maybe I should go back to the living room...Bolin might find it weird that I am not sleeping out there."  
"Bolin will be alright with that once we explain everything, but I won't be alright if you leave my bed right now." Mako told her brushing his lips against hers once again then readjusting their bodies so her back was curled against his chest as he spooned her.

Just before she drifted off to sleep she could feel him whispering into the back of her hair. "I love you, Korra." And she knew. She knew tonight wouldn't be the end of whatever this was.


End file.
